First Day of School sequel to Karate
by The
Summary: Here it is, who is Sam Allen? It has been brought to my attention that the storyline is similiar to another story on and I would like apologize for any misunderstanding and clarify that if they are similiar it was completely unintentional


A/N: As for the timeline the karate classes were being taught over winter break starting on the last day of school ****

A/N: As for the timeline the karate classes were being taught over winter break starting on the last day of school. During that time Sam had been staying with a cousin near Alexandria. I don't own anyone except Sam Allen. For those of you that speak German, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have made because I'm only in third year and do not speak it fluently yet. Please read "Karate" first otherwise this will more than likely not make any sense whatsoever. Thanks. And thank you for the feedback I appreciate it. Enjoy. P.S. this is mostly from Sam's perspective. P.S.S. It has been brought to my attention that my story-line is similar to another story on Fanfiction.net and I would like apologize for any misunderstanding and clarify that if they are similar it was completely unintentional and a coincidence. I have thought of this plot on my own and apparently someone else had the same idea. If you know which story is similar I would appreciate it if you could tell me so that I could read it, thanks. 

"Hi Colonel Bass, is Ronnie available?" Sam said into the receiver. It was 6:00 am on her first day of school and she was as nervous as humanly possible. It was kind of ironic: she could fight foes twice her size and yet the thought of going to a new school was utterly terrifying. 

"Samantha, is that you?" Ronnie's father replied on the other end of the phone. 

"Yeah, my parents decided to move to Alexandria of all places." She said. Talking to someone familiar had a surprisingly calming effect on her.

"That's great! One moment, I'll get him."

"Hello?" came the groggy greeting after a minute.

"Hey Ronnie, its Sam."

"Oh, hi, what's up? Is something wrong?" He said instantly becoming alert. Samantha didn't normally call this early in the morning and Ronnie knew it.

"No, nothing's wrong except my nerves. I was wondering if you had any advice on how to deal with going to a new school/"

"I thought you weren't starting 'till Wednesday."

"They decided there was no reason to wait, so I'm starting today."

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least you know a few people. Listen, meet me outside the school and I'll show you around. Okay?"

"Yeah … Ronnie, I got the feeling that not a lot of guys like taking lessons form a girl and they associate me with that problem." 

"Girl, what are you talking about. If they have a problem then they don't deserve to have your company. Besides there are quite a few that **do **like you, yours truly included of course. Come on, don't let those guys get you down. Personally I don't see how anyone could possibly not like you."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Look I gotta go but you'll meet me in front?"

"Yeah"

"Bye."

"Bye" 

"Class, we have a new student today. I'd like you to welcome Samantha Allen. She's also from California" the overly cheerful teacher announced. This announcement provoked a few waves or smiles but otherwise not much response. 

"Please feel free to sit where ever your heart desires. Did you know that Ronnie there is from California too? Maybe he could show you around." The teacher chirped. Sam just smiled and, once out of sight, rolled her eyes. Scanning the room she found numerous open seats near the back but none near Sunshine or Gerry – who had befriended her like some of the other football players. She started down the isle on the left side of Ronnie. When she neared him, he extended his leg, effectively blocking her path. Before she could give him an evil glare, he and Gerry, who was sitting two desks over simultaneously said, "You're in her seat" to the tough looking guy sitting between them.

The young man started to protest but realized that he more than likely couldn't take on the two football players, especially in class. With a loud 'humph' he got up an moved back a few seats. "Your seat madam." Gerry said while Ronnie indicated with a wave of his hand.

Sam, after sitting, leaned over and whispered, "Did you guys plan that or was it just spur of the moment.?"

"Spur of the moment." Ronnie said with a sly smile. Sam could feel heat creep over her face and she started to smile.

At lunch Samantha was invited to eat with most of the football team, which surprised her. Some of them didn't appear too happy about it, but they didn't say anything.

"HEY, HIPPIE GIRL! How dare you show me up in class? I'M supposed to be the best." Came a shout from across the lawn. Heading towards the group of Titans gathered on the grass was a boy that resembled more a pig than a human. "I see you've got your Hippie Boyfriend to protect you." He said upon reaching the group.

This statement earned him glares from everyone sitting in the group. Sam started to rise as the boy approached, but was stopped by a light hand on each shoulder. One belonged to Sunshine the other Peaty. "Don't do anything stupid." Ronnie said sounding concerned.

"I won't." she replied in the same level of voice. Then she stood up and said, chillingly calm, "Was ist die Aufgabe? Bist du nahe mir drohen? Ich habe zweiten Dinge du erzählen: A) er ist nicht eine 'Hippie', mir auch nicht, und B) ich kann mir selbst auf passen auf. Danke schön. Kommst du von hier los! ... Verstehen mir? Sprichtst du keiner Deutsch? Ob du der bester Schuler dann du wennin der Lage verstehenSie. Was? Bist du ein Dummkopf?"

"You spoke too fast, that's not fair." The boy said.

"What'd she say?" Peaty whispered to Sunshine.

"She asked him what the problem was and if she felt threatened by her. Then she told him that A) I'm not a hippie and neither is she, and B) that she can take care of herself. Then she told him to get lost. After which she insulted his ability to speak German." Ronnie explained.

"Man! It sounded like shewas really chewing him out."

"Aw that's nothin'! You should hear her when she's mad and feels like speaking German. Its even worse when you understand it."

"Girl! You're asking for it! … Baby maybe you can make it up to me." The Bully said, his voice dropping to a dangerous level. Normally Ronnie had a long fuse, but when it came to people talking like that to his friends his fuse was shortened to less than 30 seconds. Ronnie was on his feet faster than anyone thought was possible. Before he could do anything, though, the boy grabbed for Samantha's hand.

Big mistake! Before pig-boy knew it had his arm in an S-lock threatening to break it. Sunshine could see quite clearly two of her fingers digging into a sensitive pressure point on the elbow causing the kid's eyes to bulge. The next instant the kid was knocked out on the ground to everyone's, including Sam's, astonishment. That is everyone except Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass whose fist had had the pleasure of connecting with the rather surprised chin of the bully. He had also been careful not to leave an actual mark as to leave no evidence.

"So … Sam, how do you know Sunshine?" Louie asked. Sam turned to answer but was interrupted by the bell.

Although she had put up a strong front the whole day, Samantha actually felt miserable. When that pig had snagged her hand she had acted on instinct rather than actually thinking. Afterwards she had actually been shaking. She still felt horrible and unaccepted even if the star members of the football had started to befriend her. Every class she felt out of place. Smarter than most everyone, and singled out as the 'new girl'. Most of the day she had longed to be teaching marshal arts or reading a book or drawing or even being in her old classes. Doing these things she felt in her own element. Luckily only a few knew she taught the karate class for the Titans or she would be in for even harsher teasing. Currently she was scared, upset, and longed for her old friends back in California. Most of the people here were harsh, cruel, and backward. She wanted to be able to curl up in Ronnie's arms – a safe heaven in the storm – but she didn't figure _that_ would go well for her or Ronnie. I _do have to admit that he looks much better with short hair, though_ she thought as she let her mind wander.

Knock, knock. The door was opened by Samantha's mother. As the visitor was let into the house the smell of hot coffee and Oreo cookies drifted up to Sam's room and with it a smile.

"Hey, I thought you might need some company."

"Hey _Sunshine,_ come on in." 


End file.
